Internal Chaos
by sceptile8308
Summary: Dr. Eggman causes Chaos Control with a new machine. Sonic and the gang are now separated and have new powers. Where are the chaos emeralds and what will happen to our heroes?
1. Chaos Control

**This story is an idea I have had for a while now. I hope it is good.**

**Disclaimer: SEGA owns Sonic X and characters, not me.**

Internal Chaos

Chapter 1 Chaos Control

It is mid-July in Station Square and our heroes are all inside the Thorndyke mansion trying to stay out of the intense heat.

"How long is this heat wave going to last?" Amy asked, "It has been like this for a month."

"I know," Cream added, "It is too hot to play outside or pick flowers."

"I'm not sure," Ella said, "But I am sure we can find something to do in the mean time." Ella had always been a source of comfort in bad times, but there was not much left to do that they had not already done. They had gone swimming at least once a week since the beginning of July, they were getting tired of ice cream and popsicles, and they had played every board and card game in the house. There was literally nothing left to do.

"Well, at least Eggman has taken a vacation in this heat as well," Tails said. It was true, Eggman had only launched one attack on the city since the beginning of the heat wave, and half way through the fight, Eggman's robot shut down to the heat right before both Eggman and Sonic passed out from heat exhaustion. When they got out of the hospital, they decided to call a truce until the end of the heat wave, and Eggman had held true to his word and had not been seen since.

- - -

In his secret base at an unknown location, Dr. Eggman was busy with his latest scheme. During the heat wave, he had made an agreement with Sonic and his friends to not cause trouble, so he kept his word. Instead, he used the one chaos emerald that he had at the time, the red emerald, to track down the others. He knew Sonic had one, the blue emerald, at that point, so there were five that he had to find. He had found four of them, and only the white emerald was left.

"When will those two boneheads return?" Eggman muttered. As if on cue, Boco and Deco walked into the lab at that moment.

"We found the emerald!" they proudly proclaimed. Eggman took it and put it in his machine with the other five he had.

"With this machine, I will be unstoppable. All I need is the last emerald," Eggman said triumphantly.

- - -

The next day, Sonic was running in the desert, when he ran into Knuckles, literally. As they got up and dusted themselves off, Knuckles said, "I was looking for you. The master emerald detected a huge amount of chaos energy in this area. I think there are several emeralds here."

"I'd help look for them," said Sonic, "But it's too hot."

"Then why were you able to keep running?" Knuckles asked.

"Easy, the wind keeps me cool."

Then, the temperature started to drop so rapidly that they could tell that it changed. The heat wave was finally over.

"Ah, good, now you can help me look for those emeralds," Knuckles said.

- - -

"The heat wave is over doctor," Deco told Eggman.

Eggman smiled menacingly. "Good, now I can get that last emerald. Begin the launch sequence!"

- - -

Knuckles and Sonic fell to the ground as Earth began to shake. Then, out of the desert's many sand dunes, a large ship rose up from the ground and into the sky. On the side of the ship was a familiar symbol.

"EGGMAN!" Sonic shouted before he took off after the ship with Knuckles tailing him. When they caught up to the ship, they jumped on and attempted to bust inside, but the hull was to strong.

Soon, the ship was flying over Station Square, and a familiar face joined Knuckles and Sonic on the outside of the ship. It was a lack hedgehog with a red stripe on his head.

"Shadow, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked him.

"Retrieving the emeralds from here," Shadow replied, "Now, Chaos Spear!" However, the attack did not even leave a scratch.

Next, Tails, Amy, and Cream & Cheese arrived in the X Tornado. Tails proceeded to give Sonic a ring, but again, the attack did nothing. They tried many attacks, but not even Amy's piko piko hammer could put a dent or scratch in the hull.

"I have an idea, Tails," Sonic said, "Give me the Chaos Emerald and let me try that." So Tails tried to give Sonic the emerald, but a claw came out of the ship and took it. As the claw retracted, Sonic and the gang rushed into the hole the claw came out of and entered the ship. They eventually found themselves in Eggman's control room, where Eggman and all seven Chaos Emeralds were.

"Oh look, we have guests," Eggman said. He then pressed a button which caused a cage to fall around everyone.

"What are you up to this time?" Sonic asked.

Eggman then replied, "You see Sonic, I now have all seven Chaos Emeralds, so I can now cause Chaos Control. When I use this machine here, I will fuse the emeralds with my body and I will be invincible." However, while he was saying this, Cheese slipped through the bars of the cage and went to Eggman's control panel and released our heroes. As Eggman pushed the button on his machine, he was rushed by everyone. All the emeralds began to glow, and Chaos Control started. The emeralds flew towards the group. There was a bright flash and the ship, along with everyone on it, disappeared.


	2. Lost

**Here is the second chapter of Internal Chaos enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: SEGA owns Sonic X and characters, not me.**

Internal Chaos

Chapter 2: Lost

When Sonic awoke, he found himself in a grassy clearing in the middle of a forest. He had no idea where he was or how he got here. Slowly, he remembered the events on Eggman's ship, and he figured Chaos Control had somehow sent him here. He had gotten up and started to look around, when he realized he was very hungry and thirsty. He decided he should first find some water before figuring out where he was. He began walking through the forest. It was extremely quiet until he heard a stream nearby. He then headed for the stream.

- - -

When Knuckles awoke, he felt extremely warm. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was on the top of a volcano. He quickly got up and started trying to find a way down, but he could not spot a clear path. As he continued looking, he noticed that the temperature seemed to be falling. He looked into the volcano, but it was still the same, yet he was not feeling excessively hot anymore.

- - -

Sonic continued walking until he came to the stream he had heard. He walked up to it and bent down to get a drink. As he got up, something got his eye. It looked like another hedgehog who was asleep in the grass just down the stream. When he went up to it, he saw a female hedgehog, not to different from Amy. In fact, she looked a lot like Amy. Same face and dress, but her fur and quills were a lavender color that seemed to have its own shine, not unlike his golden fur did when he was Super Sonic.

Suddenly, she started to wake up.

- - -

When Amy woke up, she heard a stream nearby and realized she was lying on grass somewhere. As she got up, she noticed a male hedgehog watching her. He was blue, but his fur had a radiant quality. When she looked at his face, she realized it was Sonic.

"SONIC!" she shouted as she got up and ran to him, trapping him in a tight embrace.

"Uh, Amy is that you?" he asked.

"Who do you think it is, Sonic? Of course it's me!" Amy replied. She was so annoyed that her Sonic had not immediately recognized her. "Do I look different or something?"

Sonic walked her over to the stream so that she could see her reflection. Amy could not believe her eyes when she saw herself. "H-how did I b-b-become p-purple.?" She slowly stuttered.

"Actually, it's more of a lavender," Sonic replied, "And as for how you changed colors, I have no idea." "_She's actually sort of pretty this way,"_ Sonic thought.

"You really think I'm pretty this way?" Amy asked.

"What, I didn't say that," Sonic replied.

"Yes you did."

"No, I only thought it."

"So you do think I'm pretty."

Sonic groaned. He had said it out loud. _"Why did I have to say that?"_ he thought; _"Now she will hold it over my head forever. What am I going to do now?"_

"Well," Amy said, "we could start by finding a way out of this forest, and I won't hold that over your head if you go on a date with me."

"Amy, what am I thinking right now?" Sonic asked.

"How should I know? You think that I can read minds or something?" Amy replied.

"Yes."

"I'll try," Amy said. Then she heard Sonic's voice, loud and clear, but his mouth was not moving.

"_Amy, if you can hear this, then you can definitely read minds because I am only thinking this."_

"Sonic, I heard your thoughts!" Amy exclaimed.

"Okay, now let's find our way home," Sonic said.

- - -

As Tails awoke, he realized he was cold and wet. When he looked around, he saw that he was on top of a skyscraper in Station Square, and that there was a thunderstorm occurring at the moment. He did not know how he got up on top of building until he remembered chaos control and deduced that that was what sent him here.

He had just figured this out, when he felt a static charge in the air, and realized lightning was about to hit this building. He saw the lightning rod, and scooted away from it, however, the lightning came down and hit him instead.

- - -

Shadow awoke in a small greenhouse in town. He could hear the rain outside. He felt weak. He checked and saw that he still wore his inhibitor rings on his wrist. He went to the edge of the green house and saw his reflection in the glass. What he saw surprised him because instead of his normal red stripe. His head bore a shining green stripe. Then he recognized the green as the same color from the green chaos emerald, and he could feel the power of an emerald nearby.

Shadow concentrated on finding the emerald in the greenhouse, but it was nowhere to be seen. He could feel it in the building, but he never seemed to get closer or farther from the energy. Then, it hit him. The green chaos emerald must be inside him. That was why his fur changed colors.

"Okay, if the emerald is in me, I should be able to use chaos control," he said to himself before shouting, "CHAOS CONTROL!" Then, he vanished.

- - -

When Cream came to, the first thing she noticed was that Cheese was missing. The second was that she had no idea where she was. The final thing she noticed was that she was hungry. She started to look around when she saw a piece of something metal. The metal had Eggman's symbol on it. It was a piece of his ship. She looked around and finally realized that she was in the middle of a snowstorm, yet she was not cold at all.

She had begun looking through the rubble when she saw a flickering light. She followed it to s small crevice in the broken ship's hull. She went inside and found Eggman in an aqua blue jacket sitting by a fire. Also by the fire were Boco, Deco, and Bokkun.

"Come join us," said Eggman, "We already found your Chao friend."

Eggman pointed to a corner where Cheese was sleeping. Cream quickly went over to check her friend. Then she went back over to the fire.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay with you," Cream told Eggman, "Is there any way that I could help you?"

"The least you could do is explain why your fur is now white," said Deco.

"Yes, we would like to know," added Boco.

Cream looked at her fur to see that it was indeed white, and seemed to be glowing slightly.

"I have no idea," Cream told them.

"It is probably for the same reason that my jacket is aqua and glowing, and I have no idea why that is myself," Eggman said.

"All I know is that the cold doesn't seem to be effecting me," she told them.

"Then I have a request," Eggman said, "Would you please go search the rubble and try to find our food store. Perhaps there is still something there that we can eat."

Cream agreed, so she got up and left the others by the small fire.

- - -

**I hope you liked the second chapter. The third should be up by the end of the week. Please read and review.**


	3. Getting Home

**I got chapter 3 up. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: SEGA owns Sonic X and characters, not me.**

Internal Chaos

Chapter 3: Getting Home

In a dense forest, far from Station Square, the Sun was shining brightly. In a small clearing, there was a bright flash, and a black hedgehog with a green stripe appeared. As Shadow began to look around, he could sense the energy of at least one, if not to chaos emeralds in the area.

He began to move out of the clearing, but once he was in the shade he felt some energy just suddenly leave him. He walked back into the sun and felt energy begin to pour into him. He had no idea why this was; he just hoped that the energy would stay long enough for him to complete his search.

- - -

Sonic and Amy had begun searching for a way out of the forest when they felt a strange tug that seemed to pull them in another direction.

"Any ideas?" Sonic asked Amy.

"No, but I feel like we need to go that way," Any replied, pointing in the direction that they felt the pull.

"Alright, let's go," Sonic said. They then began to walk in that direction.

About 5 minutes later, they were still in the forest, but the pull had started to feel increasingly stronger. Then, they heard movement. They froze and listened, but heard nothing so they slowly continued onward. They watched all directions. As they walked through some dense foliage, they bumped into something.

"Ow, watch where you're going, will ya?" a familiar voice said.

"Shadow, is that you?" Sonic asked. He pushed the bushes aside and getting up off the ground was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. "Hey Shadow, good to see you," Sonic said.

"Sonic, Amy, you to look different," Shadow replied.

"You don't exactly look the same yourself," Amy told him.

"Yeah," agreed Sonic, "Do you have any ideas why?"

"I have actually already figured it out. The green chaos emerald is in me," he told them, "and I think there is a chaos emerald in you two as well."

"That would explain the color changes, and possibly why Amy can now read minds," Sonic said.

_"Why did he tell Shadow that,"_ Amy thought.

"Did you say something?" Sonic and Shadow asked her together.

"Well, looks like I am not the only one who can read minds," Amy said.

"Anyways," Sonic said, "If there is a chaos emerald in each of us, then getting home will be easy."

"I will continue to hunt for the other emeralds, and possibly I'll find the others," Shadow said before he vanished with chaos control.

Sonic walked over to Amy, picked her up bridal style, and used chaos control to head back to Station Square.

- - -

Knuckles was still looking for a route down the volcano when Shadow appeared next to him.

"I'm guessing you already found an emerald if you are using chaos control to get up here," Knuckles said.

"Actually I think I just found the fourth," Shadow informed Knuckles, "By the way, did you know that your fur is glowing?"

Knuckles looked at his fur and saw that it was indeed glowing. Then he realized that Shadow's stripe was now green and glowing instead of red.

"I believe that the green chaos emerald is in me, and I think there is one inside you as well," Shadow explained.

"I can't believe this!" Knuckles exclaimed, "First, I get stuck on a volcano! Now I have a chaos emerald inside of me! Although, that might explain why I'm not burning up from the heat."

"Really, because I am feeling extremely hot right now, so let's get out of here," Shadow said. He then grabbed Knuckles arm and chaos controlled back to Station Square.

- - -

Tails slowly got up again from where he was crouching to see that the storm was moving away. He had no idea how it happened, but lightning had struck him five times, yet he was still alive, and the building was undamaged.

He stood up and proceeded to fly down from the top of the skyscraper. When he touched down on the ground, he received weird looks from the people around him. He was puzzled because the people of Station Square knew who he was and that he worked with Sonic. He decided that he needed get a look at himself. _"Perhaps the lightning messed up my fur or something,"_ he thought.

He used the window of a store front as a mirror. When he saw himself, he was shocked. His fur was almost exactly the same as normal. The only exception was that it was glowing. Tails just could not figure out why his fur was glowing. He decided to see if Chuck could figure out why this had happened, so he continued his journey to the Thorndyke Mansion.

- - -

Cream continued her search through the rubble of Eggman's ship for food, but just could not seem to find anything. She and Cheese were stuck in a frozen wasteland with Eggman, Boco, Deco, and Bokkun. She was lucky that the cold did not seem to affect her like everybody else. She had no idea why this was. Her body was not numb; she could still feel everything else. It was just the cold that did not affect her.

Finally, she found her goal. She looked in to Eggman's food stores and there were several crates. She made a mental note of where they were and brought one of the crates back to their makeshift shelter.

- - -

Dr. Eggman was in the shelter trying to figure out why they were transported with chaos control. He had no idea why the emeralds had sent him and his minions, as well as Cream and Cheese, to a frozen wasteland. The only thing he knew was they were in either the Arctic or the Antarctic. He knew no way to get home.

Another thing that bothered him was that his jacket was now an aqua color. Why had it changed colors? He took it off and saw that it changed back to red, but when he put it on again, it was aqua. He also had not told Cream that her fur was now a glowing white, but he had not wanted to make her worry, which was normally out of his character.

Just then, Cream returned. "I have some food," she told them, "and I know where the rest is."

"Boco, Deco," Eggman called, "Go with Cream to retrieve the other crates so we don't have to make continuous trips into the cold."

"Yes sir," they responded. Then Boco, Deco, and Cream left to find the rest of the food. Eggman went back to his thinking, trying to find a way to get back to Station Square.

- - -

**End of Chapter 3. Please Read and Review.**


End file.
